My Little Whisky Girl
by Forever Tranquility
Summary: Darien's a little... well possessive of his territory. Some might think of it as romantic... Serena thinks it's halarious.


Title: My Little Whisky Girl  
  
Author: Forever Tranquility  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Sailor Moon or the song "Whisky Girl".  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
**Don't my baby look good in them blue jeans?  
Tight on the top with a belly button ring.  
A little tattoo somewhere in between,  
She only shows to me.**  
  
I sat there watching her from across the room. We were getting ready to go out, like we usually do just about every Friday night, and like every Friday night, when I was done getting dressed I would sit and watch her finish. She was just too cute not to.  
  
I watched her as she walked around in her towel, since she had just gotten out of the shower, and kept watching as she walked over to the closet to pick out an outfit.  
  
She walked back into the bathroom, and came out about ten minutes later dressed in tight low riding blue jeans, and a white tank top that cut off just a little below her very full and rounded breasts. She also had on black boots.  
  
My eyes roamed over her body coming in contact with the small diamond belly button ring she wore, and then strayed the the place where her tattoo was... of course no one could see it except me. No I didn't have x-ray vision, I could just imagine where it was; considering I was the only one who knew. And knowing that gave me great sense of male pride. I loved it. Of course if she knew what I was thinking at this moment, I'd be sleeping on the couch for the next few nights, even though this is my own apartment.  
  
She sat in front of her vanity, her eyes looking at me in the mirror. She smiled sweetly at me, almost telling me she had noticed my stare, and I had the decency to blush, and look down. Once gaining control of my situation again, I looked up at her, catching her eye again as she put on some eye shadow.  
  
I grinned rakishly at her, making sure she noticed my stare. I lifted an eyebrow, and rolled my eyes toward the bed, before looking at her again.  
  
She blushed bright red, knowing my intentions, but shook her head, still trying to get rid of the lingering blush.  
  
"Darien..." she almost whined, though giggling.  
  
"Serena..." I mimicked her.  
  
She gave a small pout, before laughing again, and continuing to put on her make up.  
  
She finished up putting on a gray smokey eye shadow, and dark pink lip gloss, then she took her hair out of the messy bun it had been in, and let the hair fall down pass her shoulders and to her waist, where it laid there in gentle waves. She brushed it out a few times, before getting up, and nodding her head at me, signaling she was ready.  
  
It was a warm night, so I helped her slip on a light jacket, before grabbing my keys, and locking the door behind us.  
  
As we waited in the elevator, I noticed her looking at me, from the the corner of my eye. She started at my feet, which were in boots also, over the black jeans, and past the white dress shirt, which had the first two buttons opened, and the sleeves un-buttoned and rolled up. Then her eyes clashed into mine, and I grinned at her, then slowly backed her into a corner of the elevator.  
  
She smiled innocently up at me, though her eyes were filled with mirth. Then I saw her gaze travel to my lips, and almost groaned out loud. Slowly my hands came up to rest on either side of her, on the wall of the elevator, leaning in closely to her.  
  
Then slowly, I bent my head down so my mouth was right by her ear. I head her suck in a breath, then slowly, but quietly let it out, the warm breath coming in contact with my neck.  
  
I gently nipped at her ear, before allowing the kisses to go further down. I traced the kisses along her jaw, and down her neck, to just above her collar bone; a place I particularly liked. I bit the skin lightly, then slowly slid my tongue over the spot where I knew there would be a hickey later on.  
  
Pulling back from her tempting skin, I inched closer to her face, wanting now the kiss the lush looking buds that were perched just below her nose; lips that were open slightly, and letting out heavy breaths, her eyes closed in what looked to be ecstasy. Her eyes opened, and looked into mine, clouded over in need, and want.  
  
Her hands slowly slipped up my stomach, chest, and over my shoulders, to hook around the back of my neck. She pulled my face closer to hers, and I willingly leaned forward. But before my lips could press against hers the elevator dinged and the doors opened.  
  
I cursed under my breath, and she laughed lightly at me, before pushing me lightly out of the elevator, and out the doors of the building, and to the car.  
  
After driving to the club we walked in slowly, my arm possessviely wrapped around her waist. And any guy that dared to look at her, I made sure they knew she was with me.  
  
"Oh Darien, don't be so jealous. You know I only have eyes for you," she giggled, obviously seeing my display towards her admirers.  
  
"I know... I just want them to know," I said defensively.  
  
"That's cute."  
  
"I know I am."  
  
"You're also an ass," she said seriously, though smiling.  
  
"But _your_ ass," I smiled back, as we walked towards the bar.  
  
"Alright. Whatever," she laughed.  
  
**Hey we're going out dancin'.  
She's ready tonight.  
So damn good-lookin' boys,  
It ain't even right.  
And then when the bartender says,  
For the lady, what's it gonna be?  
I tell him man...  
  
She ain't into wine and roses,  
Beer just makes her turn up her nose  
And, she can't stand the thought of sippin' champagne.  
No Cuervo Gold Margaritas.  
Just ain't enough good burn in taquilla.  
She needs something with a little more edge, more pain.  
She's my little whisky girl.  
My ragged-on-the-edges girl.  
Ah, but I like 'em rough.  
**  
As we walk up to the bar, I order a coke, knowing that I would be the designated driver tonight, and then the bartender asked, "What'll the lady have?"  
  
I calmy answered, "A bottle of whisky."  
  
Serena smiled at me, knowing that I know what she likes. And I smiled back, handing her her drink.  
  
"Thank you," she said accepting the bottle.  
  
Yes, everytime we went here, or any other bar we went to, she would always have the same thing. A bottle of whisky. And that's what I liked about her. She could handle it all rough.  
  
I had once told her the reason that attracted me to her in the bar one night was what she ordered. And I had told her my thoughts on it, before grinning at her, as she blushed red at the thought, when I said I know she liked it rough.  
  
I had to grin just thinking of the moment. And as she looked at me, I knew she knew what I was thinking. She lightly smacked me in the stomach, before grinning back, and walking off to the pool table, me following like a sick puppy. But I was _her_ sick puppy... and _her_ ass...  
  
'Oh what an ass...' I thought looking down, while walking behind her.  
  
"Stop staring at my ass," I hear ahead of me.  
  
"Aw... you're no fun... how did you know anyway?" I groaned, running up to her, while slinging my arm over her shoulder, and taking a sip out of the bottle I had in my other hand.  
  
"Just did. What else can I say? It's a gift," she smiled, picking up a cue stick, and setting it on the pool table. She racked up the balls, then walked over grabbed the cue stick, and bent over the table, her stomach almost touching it.  
  
I groaned out loud then, and not able to resist any longer, walked behind her, and leaned over her, my front pressed up against her back, my arms encircling her stomach.  
  
"Darien... come on! I'm trying to shoot," she faked an agitated tone.  
  
"What? Can I help it if my girlfriend is incredibly sexy, and _bending over_ a table," I asked helplessly.  
  
"Hm... good point."  
  
She then pulled back the cue stick, pushed it forward, sending the white ball into the others, and sinking two solid balls.  
  
"You're stripes," she said nodding to the table, then took another shot and missed.  
  
"That's good, cause stripes are lucky," I said aiming. I sunk one stripe. Hitting again, I missed my striped ball, and hit Serena's solid one, sinking it in a side pocket.  
  
"Guess not lucky enough, eh?" she smiled, taking aim.  
  
We played 3 games. And in the end she had won all of them. Of course, I had told her, I let her win.  
  
She gave me a 'yeah right' look, before putting up her cue stick, and leading me to a small couch in the corner of the bar.  
  
She took a long sip of her whisky, then looked over at me, and smiled roguishly, before slowly crawling into my lap, and putting the arm that didn't hold the bottle around my waist.  
  
One of my arms went around her mid back, and the other settled on her upper thigh, where I slowly massaged the skin underneath the jeans.  
  
She laid her head on my shoulder, and began to kiss and bite a sensitive spot behind my ear.  
  
"Jesus, Serena..." I growled warningly at her.  
  
She merely looked at me with hooded eyes, that faked innocence, with a fiery passion.  
  
She then lifted her head off my shoulder, took another long drink, finishing off. Then got up, and pulled me out of the bar, and towards the car.  
  
**Baby got a '69 Mustang.  
Four on the floor,  
And you outta hear the pipes ring.  
I jump behind the wheel,  
And it's away we go.  
Hey, I drive to fast.  
But she don't care.  
Blue bandana tied up all in her hair,  
Just sittin' there singin' every song on the radio.  
  
She ain't into wine and roses,  
Beer just makes her turn up her nose  
And, she can't stand the thought of sippin' champagne.  
No Cuervo Gold Margaritas.  
Just ain't enough good burn in taquilla.  
She needs something with a little more edge, more pain.  
She's my little whisky girl.  
My ragged-on-the-edges girl.  
Ah, but I like 'em rough.  
**  
I climbed into the drivers seat of my mustang, and she in the passengers side. Before I took off, she opened the glove compartment, and dug into it, pulling out a blue bandana that she used to keep the hair out of her face. After tying it in, she smiled at me, silently telling me it was ok to go.  
  
I peeled out of the parking lot, then glanced over at her at the corner of my eye.  
  
She had turned on the radio. And was leaning back in her seat, quietly singing along, ignoring the fact that I was going about twenty miles over the speed limit, not even bothering to stop for stop lights or stop signs. Luckily there were no cars or cops... very lucky.  
  
**Woah she's my little whisky girl.  
My raggid-on-the-edges girl.  
Ah, but I like 'em rough.  
Yah, I like 'em rough.  
**  
I don't know how we made it out of the car, the elevator, or how I unlocked the door, with us groping eachother the whole time.  
  
We managed to kick off our shoes at the door, and made it to the couch, where we fell, unceremoniously, I might add, with her underneath me. I managed not to fall on her fully, holding myself up with my elbows. One leg was pushed in-between hers, the other on the outside of her leg. And my face was a few inches from hers.  
  
"Now," I started, "to finish what we started in the elevator earlier," I finished with quite an evil grin on my face.  
  
She only smiled up at me, and slowly pulled my face down to hers. Her lips touched mine in a searing, passion-filled kiss. She bit my bottom lip, and my tongue came out to slowly trace across her top lip. She opened her mouth willingly, and I slid my tongue in, mine playing with hers.  
  
I slowly picked her up off the couch, and carried her into our bedroom, and with my foot I tapped the door partially closed.  
  
I laid her down on the bed slowly coming down on top of her.  
  
She smiled into our kiss, before rolling over, putting herself on top. She grinned down at me, before placing her lips on mine once again.  
  
'Oh yah...' I thought. 'I definitely like her rough.'  
  
**I like 'em rough.  
**  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Alright... that's it. I hoped you all liked this one.   
  
I have been have a few "writer's blocks" with my other stories that are in progress, and I thought of this one, and I decided to at least put another story out, while some of you are (hopefully) waiting to read some of my other stories that I have yet to finish.  
  
Thanks you guys. Reviews are always welcome. Bye!  
  
Forever Tranquility 


End file.
